What I Really Learned in Study Hall
by writingrox12
Summary: Neil was so much more confident than Todd was. Which was probably why he'd started this whole thing in the first place. Strong M and SLASH.


So I watched Dead Poets Society and I feel that I'm obligated to tell you all that everything that happened after Neil's performance in the play didn't actually happen. You imagined it! Every last one of you.

Just so you know.

And this is what happens when you read way too deep into the way a certain pair reacts around each other, particularly in the scene where they are jumping from bed to bed around their room laughing for no apparent reason.

Title: What I Really Learned In Study Hall  
Summary: Neil was so much more confident than Todd was. Which was probably why he'd started this whole thing in the first place.  
Pairing: Neil/Todd.  
Rating: M. Very M.  
Warning: Slashyslashslash. Slightly AU considering the ending of DPS never happened in my brain. -smiles-

* * *

"What are we doing? What does this mean?" Todd Anderson wanted to say. Hell, he wanted to scream it. But he was Todd Anderson, and Todd Anderson rarely shouted. Especially in the middle of study hall, where he'd certainly get a detention and maybe even a beating.

So Todd just sat and stared across the table at Neil Perry, who was writing in his notebook and didn't even notice the blue-eyed boy's eyes boring into him. It frustrated Todd. Whenever Neil so much as glanced his way, he'd get all flustered and nervous, even more so than usual. He wasn't even sure Neil knew the affect he had on Todd. When they were alone, in the private confines of their dorm, it was okay. But the lingering glances, the way Neil sometimes let his hand brush against Todd's when they were on their way to a Dead Poets meeting, how he'd "accidentally" bump into Todd from behind every now and then, and even be as daring to tackle him into a pile of leaves or snow when there was a group of people around was definitely not okay.

After a minute of receiving absolutely nothing in response to his stare, Todd sighed and looked back down at his trigonometry homework, defeated. It wasn't long after, however, when a small, folded piece of paper was pushed towards. Todd grabbed it and unfolded it under the table after making sure no one saw. Charlie was dead asleep, using his trig book as a pillow. Knox was concentrating on writing, his nose almost touching the paper. Cameron was redoing his notes, ruler and all. Meeks was writing some complicated math formula, and Pitts was staring into his chemistry book, his brow furrowed in confusion. Todd looked back down at the note in his lap. And there, in Neil's handwriting:

_I'm going to fake sick. Take me to the "infirmary".  
-Neil_

Todd looked up at Neil and wanted to shake his head but Neil groaned and clutched his stomach before he could. Everyone at their table, save for Charlie who was snoring lightly against his trig book, looked at the aspiring actor. Neil rested his head against the table and groaned again, louder this time, causing more people to look. "Mr. Hager." he whimpered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The teacher looked up, his expression one of disgust. Clearly he did not want to be in the same vicinity as vomit. Pitts, who was sitting next to Neil, scooted closer to Meeks. Neil groaned again and Mr. Hager's face paled.

"Someone...hurry up and get him out of here! To the infirmary!" he barked.

Todd stood up and rushed around the table, not believing what Neil was making him do. Neil stood slowly, his brow furrowed in what looked like agony. He wrapped his arm around Todd's neck and leaned heavily against the boy as they made their way out the door. Neil's breath was hot on Todd's neck and it sent goosebumps down his back. He was sure Neil did it on purpose.

As soon as the door closed, Todd felt himself being pushed against the wall, Neil's warm lips on his, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Todd heard Neil groan and the sound sent an electric pulse right to his groin. He put his hands on Neil's shoulders and pushed firmly.

"What are you doing?" he whispered once Neil was at a safe distance. Todd's head shot around, making sure no one was in the hall way that could have seen them. Neil's answer was to grin his huge grin, the same one he had when he'd told Todd he got the part of Puck, and grab his hand, running down the hall way and then taking a turn. Todd still wasn't sure what was going on when Neil opened a plain wooden door and then shoved him into a dark room.

"Neil!" he whispered as he heard the lock click. "Where are we?" he asked, staying still in the complete darkness.

"An old janitor's closet. They haven't used it in ages though, that's why it's unlocked." Neil whispered and Todd imagined the grin that was on his face right now.

"Neil, if we get caught-" Todd began, but he was interrupted when Neil pushed him against the wall and claimed his mouth again, gyrating his hips against Todd's.

"We're living deliberately." Neil murmured as his lips trailed down Todd's neck. "_Sucking_ the marrow out of life." he whispered, emphasizing the verb in a husky tone. Todd's brain was telling him that if they got caught, they'd more than likely be expelled, and definitely beaten, but his other head was completely ignoring the one on his shoulders, especially when Neil's hand cupped him through his pants.

"Neil!" he gasped, only this time it came out breathlessly, not to scold him.

"I could feel you staring at me." Neil whispered, rubbing Todd slowly with his hand while his lips attacked the boy's neck.

"You could?" Todd asked breathlessly.

Neil murmured a response but Todd didn't quite make it out as it was then that Neil decided to unfasten Todd's trousers and slide his hand inside, wrapping his cold fingers around Todd's hardened member. Neil and Todd groaned simultaneously, Neil because of how hard Todd was, and Todd because of how good Neil's fingers felt around him.

"Neil, we really -uhhg- shouldn't be -mmm- doing this!" Todd groaned helplessly, his hips jerking involuntarily towards Neil.

"You want me to stop?" Neil asked (and Todd could practically hear the smirk on his face), squeezing a little harder and going a little faster, causing Todd to forget where he was for a moment and groan loudly.

Neil was so much more confident than Todd was. Which was probably why he'd started this whole thing in the first place.

Todd remembered the first time Neil had kissed him.

_It had been right after the Midsummer Night's Dream premiere and everyone was celebrating Neil's fantastic performance. Never one for big crowds, Todd had gone out to the court yard and was staring up into the dark sky, remembering the way he'd felt watching Neil pour his heart into the play. Neil truly had a gift, and Todd hoped that Mr. Perry would acknowledge that. Neil's father had left after the performance, anger etched across his wrinkled face. Todd knew that seeing his father's reaction had hurt Neil, even if he didn't want to let it show. But Todd saw it in his eyes._

_Todd wasn't paying attention, so he didn't hear the door to the school open, nor did he hear the quick footsteps approaching him from behind. He didn't even know he wasn't alone outside until someone tackled him to the ground with a loud laugh that he instantly recognized._

_He and Neil wrestled in the snow for a bit, ignoring the icy substance as it went down their collars because for some reason neither wanted to let the other one go. After a few minutes, Todd gave up and let Neil pin him to the ground, their laughter never ceasing. Neil was grinning down at Todd as he held his shoulders firmly against the snow, his knees on either side of Todd's hips._

_"You were great tonight, Neil." Todd whispered. "Really great." he nodded._

_Todd didn't care that there was cold snow in his shirt and that his pants and jacket were slowly soaking through because of laying on the wet ground. He didn't care that it was freezing out, and that more snow was falling from the sky steadily. He didn't want to move. Having Neil above him, his cheeks flushed from the cold, his breathing sped up from the wrestling, and grinning from ear to ear was worth all of it._

_"Thanks." Neil whispered back, and Todd could have sworn he leaned closer to him. For another moment, neither of them moved but then the situation seemed to register in their heads. What would someone's reaction be if they came outside to see Neil straddling Todd in the snow?_

_Neil stood and held his hand out for Todd, who took it and pulled himself up. Neil didn't let go of his hand though. Instead, he pulled him closer, his other hand wrapped firmly around the back of Todd's neck, and planted his lips against Todd's. _

_Todd's eyes closed and he kissed him back feverishly, his free hand knotting in Neil's jacket. When they pulled away for air, Todd opened his eyes and they met Neil's brown ones._

_"Neil..." he whispered. It should have been followed with "we can't do this" or "that can't happen again" but it wasn't._

_"It feels right, Todd." Neil whispered, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead against Todd's._

_Todd wanted to argue, but couldn't because he knew what Neil said was true. Kissing Neil did feel right, he just didn't know why. He'd never even thought about kissing another boy before Neil. But that was just it. Neil wasn't just anyone. He wasn't just another boy. _

_So Todd kissed him again._

_  
_And now, here they were, pressed against each other in an old janitor's closet during a study period. Of course they hadn't gone straight from kissing to shagging in closets. They'd taken time, gotten to know each other's bodies in the comfort of their locked dorm after lights out. Nobody knew about them, and they were perfectly content to keep it that way. Neil's father hadn't spoken to him since the night of the play, but both boys knew that if he got wind of what Neil and Todd were doing, Neil would be enrolled in a military school on the west coast so fast that their heads would spin. Todd couldn't imagine living without Neil, so doing things like this scared the shit out of him because they could be discovered any second.

Todd was brought back to the present when Neil's fingers pushed his pants down to his knees.

"Neil! We really shouldn- Ohhhh, God!" Todd groaned, his hand flying over his own mouth to muffle it as Neil's lips surrounded his head. The one that wasn't on his shoulders. "Neil!" Todd groaned, forgetting that they could get caught. He reminded himself that the door was locked and that nobody would need to come into an empty janitor's closet anyways.

Todd's hands knotted in Neil's hair, and the dark haired boy knew he'd finally won.

He stood up straight and as he did, unfastening his own pants and pushing them down, kicking them off once they got to his ankles. He pressed against Todd and both boys groaned as their erections rubbed against each other.

"This has to go." Neil whispered, pushing Todd's jacket off his shoulders.

"So does this." Todd replied, ridding Neil of his sweater.

Not long after, both boys were completely bare, Neil pressing Todd against the cool, brick wall.

Todd threaded his fingers through Neil's hair and kissed him hard, his tongue exploring the wet cavern that he knew so well. Neil moaned and rubbed his erection against Todd's again, eliciting a delicious groan from the light-haired boy.

"Mmm, Neil," Todd groaned into the kiss.

Neil's reply was to trace his fingers down Todd's spine and over the curve of his ass before lightly prodding at the cavern that _he_ knew so well. Todd hissed when Neil stuck the very tip of his middle finger in.

"Can I?" Neil whispered into Todd's ear, his hot breath making Todd shiver.

"In here?" Todd asked, but even he knew that in the state he was in, he'd have let Neil fuck him on their table during lunch.

"Mhm." Neil responded, wetting one finger with his tongue and then sliding it into Todd, who bit his lip and grunted. Neil felt Todd's hole clenching around his finger and it made him ache, knowing how that felt around his other extremities. He leaned down and bit Todd's neck softly, then licked the sensitive spot. Todd groaned again and Neil began to move the finger inside of him. In...out...in...out. He went slowly, listening to Todd's soft whimpers. "Mmm, let me, Todd." Neil groaned, going just a little bit deeper with his finger.

Todd groaned and nodded, then remembering that Neil couldn't see him, he pushed Neil's hand away and turned around, leaning against the wall. He felt Neil's hands on his hips, and then one of them disappeared.

Neil slid his hand down Todd's back, enjoying feeling Todd tremble underneath his touch. He didn't understand what this thing between him and Todd was, but he didn't care. He enjoyed it way too much to try and think it through.

Neil licked his fingers and moistened Todd's hole, resulting in a delicious sigh from the shorter boy, and then he spit into his own hand, coating his cock with the natural lubricant. He positioned the tip at Todd's entrance and then kissed his neck.

"Ready?" he whispered against Todd's shoulder.

"Mmhm." Todd responded in a breathy moan.

Neil closed his eyes and slowly pushed into Todd's heat, biting his lip to keep from groaning in case someone decided to walk by at that precise moment. "God, Todd." he moaned, holding the boy's hips against him.

"Nhnng," was Todd's only response as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hands balled into fists against the wall as Neil slid back out just as slowly. "Neil." he said through his teeth.

Neil thrusted back in quickly and both boys cried out, momentarily forgetting where they were. Neil repeated his actions, slow out, quick in, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he began thrusting into Todd without caring about teasing him or seeing how long either of them could last.

Todd was bracing his arms against the wall, gasping and groaning into the crease of his elbow as Neil stood behind him, thrusting into him at a frantic, unsteady pace. Neil's lips were pressed tight against Todd's shoulder as he tried to keep himself from being too loud, lest they be heard.

"Mmm, Todd," Neil groaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his peak with each thrust. He didn't want to come before Todd. Not because he wanted to prove he could last longer, but because he loved the way it felt and loved the way Todd sounded when he came. He reached forward and took Todd's hardness in his hand, making the boy gasp in surprise, and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, God, Neil!" Todd gasped as the familiar tightening in his balls. "Neil, I'm gonna-" he couldn't get the sentence out before he exploded all over the wall with a long, loud groan. Neil lost it as well when he felt Todd's hole clenching around him. He came with one last thrust and a grunt, trying to keep quiet.

Todd slumped against the wall and Neil slumped against him as they both tried to catch their breath. After a minute, Neil pushed himself off of Todd and Todd heard him moving around, before a blinding light filled the room. It took Todd's eyes a minute to adjust and when they did, he saw that Neil was pulling a towel out of a black bag. Todd's eyebrows shot up.

"You planned this?" he asked as Neil wiped himself up.

Neil grinned at him, that same ear to ear grin, and nodded. "I've wanted to steal you away from study hall for a while now." he said, though Todd was barely paying attention as he drank in the sight of Neil's naked body in the harsh yellow light. Neil clearly noticed because he chuckled, which made Todd look up at his face and then blush, suddenly embarassed by his own nudity.

"Hey," Neil said, stopping Todd as he made to put his clothes back on. "Don't be shy." Neil whispered, taking Todd's face in his hands and kissing him full on the mouth, making Todd forget that his body was nothing compared to Neil's thin, wiry muscles.

"We need to go soon. We've only got a few minutes of study hall left." Todd whispered, though he was content to stay in this closet and kiss Neil for the rest of his life. Neil groaned in agony and reluctantly pulled himself away from Todd before handing the boy the towel so he could clean himself up. Todd wiped himself down and handed Neil the towel, who shoved it back into the bag and kicked the bag into the corner.

"For future needs." Neil said with a smirk in response to Todd's questioning look.

"How many times do you plan on getting 'sick'?" Todd asked.

"Well, you've got to get sick every now and then too." Neil responded, pulling his boxers and pants on.

Todd shook his head as he began to get dressed, trying to hurry. Once he was done, he looked up at Neil expectantly.

"I'm at the infirmary, remember?" Neil replied before kissing him quickly and then unlocking the door.

Todd quickly made it back to study hall and sat down in his original spot between Cameron and Charlie. Pitts was sitting where Neil had been, and everyone else was where they'd been when he'd left.

"How's Neil?" Cameron whispered.

"He-he's laying d-down." Todd whispered nervously.

"Hey, what's that?" Charlie asked, prodding at a sensitive spot on Todd's neck. A spot that Neil had taken the liberty of biting not too long ago.

"Nothing. I-it's nothing." Todd said, his face growing redder as he tried to conceal the mark with his collar.

"Toddy, that looks like a hickey." Charlie whispered, a grin stretching across his face.

Todd tried to force out a laugh.

"Y-ye-yeah, right." he mumbled.

"Quiet!" Hager spat from the front.

Todd took the opportunity to shove his nose in the first book he pulled out of his bag, but he felt Charlie's eyes on him for the rest of the period.

* * *

First things first, A) I'm a female. So I have no idea what a climax is actually like fore a male, I just gathered the best information I could based on other fan fictions and life experiences. And B) This was my first time writing a slashy male fic. But after watching DPS, I really couldn't resist. -smiles- I hope to write one about Charlie and Meeks here soon, depending on if anyone likes this. And even if no one does, I might write it anyway.

So, review! It's a fan fiction sin to read without reviewing. -wink-

Oh, and twenty minutes in a dark closet with the Dead Poet of your choice if you get the title reference.


End file.
